pretty little liars EMISON
by jordyn3251
Summary: if you like Emison just read it :)
1. Chapter 1

In Alison's head:

_I've always been in love with Emily. She's always had my heart. I know she loves me, i never told her that I love her because I knew A would find a way to mess things up. I could never put Em at risk of being hurt or threatened so if that meant never showing my true feelings then so be it. I just wish i could have done that without being so cruel to her. I let her kiss me in the library that day because I got caught up in the moment, I knew i shouldnt have but i wanted to so bad. When she kissed me on the shoulder all i wanted to do was turn around and hug her and kiss her and tell her how much i love her but i knew i couldnt and so instead i blew her off. I hurt her, I just wish i could do it all over._


	2. Chapter 2

In Emily's head:

_I've always loved Alison, i can't believe she's alive. i know I'm happy, but is it okay to be a little upset too? I mean don't get me wrong I'm ecstatic about Ali not being dead but its raised so many more questions, so much more mystery. Ali was my first love, i'll always be in love with her no matter what. I still love her, i love her more than i can ever love anyone else, ever. I'll always remember that kiss in the library. It was the best feeling ever, it felt like electricity running through my lips all over my body. Just that second of contact with Ali's lips was amazing._

"Emily snap out of it." said Aria snapping her fingers in my face.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily's P. O .V.

"Emily snap out of it." said Aria snapping her fingers in my face.

I looked around, i saw Ezra being loaded into the ambulance. Aria was crying. "Did they say anything about him Aria?" i asked.

"They said he should be fine." said Aria.

Spencer came and sat beside me, there where police everywhere. Alison was wrapped in a blanket sitting on the back of a truck talking to a cop. Even when she's crying she looks gorgeous, the way the moonlight hits her beautiful wavy blonde hair and makes her shimmering blue eyes shine brighter and bluer. I knew I'd never get over her, i mean i thought she was dead for a year and i never stopped thinking about her. She looks so scared right now, i wish i could go wrap my arms around her and hold her and comfort her, but i can't because that cops asking her questions. "what do you think that cops asking her?" said Spencer.

"Probably stuff like what happened to her the night she went missing and if she knows who's in her grave." I said.

"It won't be long before news reporters show up to question her on T.V." said Aria.

"yeah it'll be breaking news for sure." said Spencer.

"I think that cops done talking to Ali." I said.

"yeah lets go see her before they start to question us." said Aria.

We walked over to where Alison was sitting, she got off the back of the truck and walked towards us, still crying. I wrapped my arms around her waist and gave her a firm hug, i was trying my best to make her feel safe in my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck. She was shaking and crying on my shoulder. "Ali if they let us go tonight come sleep at my house, i dont want you to go to your house until we find out why your mom was willing to bury you alive." I said.

"yeah lets do that, thanks Em." said Alison.

Wait, i don't want to sound like I'm still hopelessly in love with her and want her all to myself... Maybe i should invite the others. "Aria, Spence, do you guys want to come too? i know we are all a little on edge." I said.

"Yeah sure Em that sounds good." said Aria.

"Yeah we can try to put the pieces together and figure out who A is." Said Spencer.

"Wait, Ali did you tell them about A?" i asked.

"No Em." Ali said as the news reporters drove in.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily's POV:

Finally after hours and hours at the police station they let us go home. Me, Hanna, Aria, Spencer and Alison all headed to my house. Of course we lied to the cops and everyone watching the news, we cant tell anyone about A. sometimes i feel that going to the cops is a good idea but A always finds a way to shut it down. We got to my house late, we were all on edge so we weren't going to be sleeping anytime soon. I put in a movie got some popcorn and we all sat down in my room. Alison lay beside me in my bed, the feeling of her being even the slightest bit close to me made my heart skip a beat. We all sat in pretty much silents, i think we were all just enjoying the 5 of us being back together again. I looked around to see who was awake, but only me and Ali were awake, and we were the only two on the bed. "Ali are you still watching?" i asked.

"No Em, you can turn it off." she said.

She passed me the remote because it was beside her and when i took it from her our hands barley touched but my heart started to beat so fast, it's crazy how she can have this effect on me. I spent so long believing the girl of my dreams is dead and never coming back and now here she is lying beside my in my bed. "Em are you going to sleep?"asked Ali.

"Yeah i'm pretty tired." I lied, i wasn't going to go to sleep i was going to lay there and watch her sleep so perfectly and soundly. "Are you?" I asked.

"I'll try to but i don't think i'll be able to its hard to feel safe now a days." said Ali.

"Yeah i understand Ali." i said, all i want to do is hold her and try to make her feel as safe as i possibly could.

"will you hold me Em?" asked Alison. i couldn't believe what i had heard, i never thought that the girl i'm so in love with would be want me to hold her.

"Sure Ali." i tried not to sound to excited.

I was laying on my back so Alison rolled over and put her arm across my stomach while her head seemed to fit perfectly in the crevice of my neck. i wrapped one of my arms around her back and held her arm gently with my other hand. I know her ear is pressed against my chest so she could probably hear my heart beating a million times a minute but right now i don't even care i just want this moment to last forever.

"Thanks Em." said Ali.


	5. Chapter 5

Alison's POV:

I know Emily used to love me, i gave her lots of time to get over me though. While i was gone i never stopped thinking about her. I hope she still loves me, i won't hurt her this time. She knows about A now. I'm so scared but lying here in Emily's arms makes me feel safer than i've felt even before A. I've been through a lot, I need Emily. i'm falling deeper in love with her every second I'm with her, I didn't think it was even possible to feel this way about anything. I don't want this moment to end, i want to lay here and listen to her heart beat and feel her chest move up and down with every steady breath she takes. I slowly drift off to sleep while thinking about ways to admit my undying love to Emily.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily's POV:

I woke up in the middle of the night to Alison breathing hard and fast almost like she was scared she was mumbling help, she must be having a nightmare. I tried to shake her so that she would wake up. She finally woke up after shaking her hard "Alison wake up it's okay." i whispered loudly. She sprung up fast in terror she was sweaty and breathing hard she looked terrified. "It's okay Ali I'm here." I said as i pulled her into a tight hug. "Did you have a nightmare?" I asked.

"yeah." she said

"do you want to talk about it?" i asked.

"It's okay Em, I'm used to it, i've been having them every night for a long time." said Ali.

"Okay but i'm here if you ever do want to talk about it okay Ali?" i said.

"Thanks Em, you mean a lot to me." she said.

That comment filled my stomach with butterflies. "You mean a lot to me too Ali, now lets try and get some sleep." i said. Alison didn't say anything instead she just nuzzled her head back into my neck and wrapped her arms around me.

It was at least an hour later I didn't want to fall asleep because i just wanted to enjoy holding Alison in my arms. "I love you Emily." I heard Ali mumble under her breath. Wait, she loves me? No she's straight she can't love me. Can she? Does she? Do i say it back? No maybe she's just sleep talking, but i really hope she's not... I'll just pretend i was asleep and didn't hear her. But if she's not asleep then she probably knows i heard her because my hearts thumping in her ear and after she said that it feels like its going to jump out of my chest. Maybe i should just whisper something to see if she responds, maybe she is awake. "What?" i whispered. She lifted her head of my chest, and said "I love you Emily." she said with a slight smile. I probably look like an idiot i could not believe what i heard.

"I-I love you too Alison." i stuttered back.

The moonlight coming in through the window made her beautiful blonde hair shine and her gorgeous blue eyes shimmer. My stomach was full of butterflies and my heart was pounding hard and fast. There was a look on her face that i've never completely seen, Alison was always so good at hiding her true emotions. This was different it was almost like in that moment she just completely let me in. She looked at me so lovingly, all i could think was that i should kiss her, this is my chance i should take it. I started to lift my head off the the pillow to have less distance between us, I decided that if she wanted to kiss me she could close the slight gap between our lips.

She slowly moved her hand up to my neck, my heart skipped a beat. She very slowly leaned in to close the gap, the second her lips met mine i knew this is what i wanted. I never felt this feeling before it was like electricity, it felt like we were the only two people on the planet, my face heated up and my stomach filled with butterflies. Ali's lips were so soft, she was gentle and sweet. "Aria are you awake?" said Hanna. Me and Alison broke the kiss and shot to separate sides of the bed and pretended to be asleep.

"Yeah, now i am." said Aria, "Why?"

"It's 5 in the morning!" Ali said frustrated, "shut up and go back to sleep."

No one said anything it was silent. I don't think anyone took offence to it, we were just all happy to have Ali back and hearing her voice was great even if it was her telling us to shut up. After five minutes of silents, she rolled over back to the way we were gave me a gentle kiss on the lips and put her head down on my chest. I can't even explain how amazing i felt in that moment, my thoughts were all of Ali, I slowly drifted off to sleep with Alison sleeping soundly in my arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily's POV:

I woke up from the best night of my life to Aria Hanna and Spencer standing there looking at me and Alison, we were still cuddling. "Awwwwww," said Aria, "I didn't want to wake you, you guys are so cute!"

"Alison wake up." i said wiggling my shoulder where her head is.

"5 more minutes." said Ali in an adorable sleepy voice.

"So Ali, what one of you sleep cuddles?" asked spencer. That woke Ali up, I guess she didn't want them to see her cuddling with me, I guess I understand i mean no one even suspects that she's not as straight as she seems i guess i just really hope she meant everything she said last night. I know Ali likes to play games, i really hope she's not right now. "How would I know? We were asleep," said Ali, "What time is it?" she looks so perfect when shes just woken up.

"almost 12." said Spencer. "Does anyone need a ride home?"

"yes please!" said Hanna.

"Yeah if you wouldn't mind." said Aria.

"Ali?" asked Spencer.

"No thanks Spence, I don't think I'm ready to go home yet. I think i'm going to hang out here for a few more hours, Em?" asked Ali.

"Oh yeah, sure i've got nothing going on today." i responded trying not to sound to excited.

"Thanks." she gave me a smile, when i saw the smile I knew that she meant what she said last night, it was reassuring, I don't know what it was about it but i could tell she loved me. I think she's just letting me in, she's allowing me to see her true emotions, just the thought of her finally letting me in fills my stomach with butterflies. I can tell she trusts me which is a huge thing after all she's been through lately.

"okay lets keep in touch today. Maybe we'll all meet up at my house later tonight?" asked Spencer.

"Yeah sure." i said.

"okay great, see you two then. Ali its really great to have you back." said Spencer.

"It's really great to be back Spence." said Ali "I missed you guys so much."

"We missed you too Ali." said Hanna.

"yeah, a lot" said Aria.

"okay well we should get going we'll see you guys later." said Spencer.

"see ya" i said as all three of them walked out my bed room door.

I looked over at Alison, she was smiling at me... Me and Ali had the whole house to our selves.

"So umm, what do you want to do?" I said awkwardly.

Alison giggled and said "Em, you're so cute." That comment made me blush. "I don't know, we can do anything as long as i'm with you."

All i could do was sit there on the bed and stare at her smiling like an idiot. God she's so beautiful. She giggled and pulled me in for a kiss. I've kissed people who i was in love with before like Paige and Maya, but I'm starting to think that I was never in love with them because I've never felt this way when i kissed them. This is completely different, its like the whole world goes away, like A and everyone else are gone, and the only thing that I'm aware of is her. Alison and her soft lips, the way her body moulds against mine, the way it feels to run my fingers through her gorgeous blonde hair, it feels like its meant to be. The way Ali was kissing me i could tell she loves me. I was trying to kiss her with as much passion as i possibly could, this was the best moment of my life, i never wanted it to end... and then my phone rang. I didn't want to but i broke the kiss with Ali just incase it was an important call from my mom or the girls, but it wasn't... Paige was calling.


	8. Chapter 8

Alison's POV:

Emily had her phone in her hand, i could tell that she was hesitant to answer. "Em, who is it?" i asked

"Paige" she said with tears in her eyes.

"oh." was all that came out of my mouth, i know Emily loves me but she just recently got out of a relationship with Paige. A very serious one from what i've gathered. I want Emily all to myself, i dont want to have to share her with pigskin... no i wont share her shes mine.

"do i answer it?" asked Emily.

"i guess." i said thinking Emily was mine but as Emily answered and said hello i remembered that i never officially asked her to be my girlfriend.

"Emily," i said quickly before her conversation could go very far.

"yeah?" she said looking at me confused.

"i, umm, will you uhh be my girlfriend?" i asked nervously.

"yes!" she said with excitement. "sorry what paige?" i couldnt help but feel jealous i couldnt hear but im sure that paige is telling her how much she loves her and how shes sorry and telling her how all i did was hurt her why would em want to help me. no really why would she? its true all i did was hurt her. "because i love her Paige, thats why im going to help he., good bye Paige i dont want to hear it." okay well that answered my question. Emily hung up and looked at me with a huge smile. "I love you so much Ali and i'm so happy you're back,"

"i love you too Em." i said back happily. Emily's phone went off again this time just a text but i could tell that Paige wasn't just going to stop there.


	9. Chapter 9

Emily's POV:

I was just driving home from our little meet up at Spencers when i noticed paige's car in my drive way. i parked and walked toward my house only to find paige standing at my door crying. "Paige you need to leave." I told her

"Em, please just listen to me." she pleaded.

"No, you've said enough." i said.

"But em i" i cut her off.

"No you know what paige, you listen to me. I want you to leave i dont want to see you again, you have to stop calling me and texting me and you definitely have to stop showing up at my house uninvited. Look paige i trusted you i really really trusted you and you ruined that, you put everything at risk just to get payback, i may have forgiven you but i don't and will never be able to trust you, i will also never love you again, you lost my love for you completely and you will never be able to earn that back." I said frustrated with tears welling up in my eyes.

She was sobbing hard. She stared into my eyes and caught me by surprise when she grabbed my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. it took me a second to process what was happening and by the time i pushed Paige off of me Alison had pulled up and saw the whole thing.


	10. Chapter 10

Alison's POV:

I was just about to Emily's and as i turned the corner i saw Paiges car in her drive way, my heart sunk a little i was scared that emily might have decided that she wants paige instead of me. i decided to pull up and see whats going on anyway but when i pulled in they were kissing and i could feel my heart shatter, until i saw Emily push her off, then i was just furious with Paige, i had so many emotions going on inside of me furious, sad, guilt, jealously. I was jealous of everything, it just washed over me, i was jealous that Paige was there with Emily when i should have been. i felt guilt because moments ago i felt my own heart shatter for the first time and that was the most painful thing i ever experienced, i felt so bad that i made emily, the girl that i've always been so in love with, feel that pain. No one should ever feel that pain.

I got out of my car with so much rage, I slammed the car door hard. i cant even explain how angry i was with Paige, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" i screamed at her, while i walked furiously up to her.

"Trying to get the girl i love back because i know you'll never love her the way i do." paige said.

"YOU DONT DESERVE HER PAIGE, SHES TO GOOD FOR YOU." I screamed, im sure everyone in Rosewood could hear me at this point.

"If anyone doesnt deserve Em its you." said paige in a firm tone.

"You bitch." I said with my teeth clenched and with that i slapped her as hard as i could across her face. i looked at Emily and regretted it right away. Paige held her face and looked at me shocked. "you need to leave." i told paige.

"im not leaving, you are." said paige.

"Paige you should go." said Emily.

"Emily no," said Paige with tears rolling down her cheeks, "she will never love you. youre making a mistake, a big mistake."

"Paige, you couldn't be more wrong." I said, "I love her, now wrap your head around it, accept it, and you dont have to like me but you have to respect my relationship with Emily. Am I clear?"

Tears started to pour out of her eyes like a waterfall. She turned to look at Emily to ask her if it was true with out talking, Em just nodded and with that paige ran to her car sobbing hard. i turned my attention back to Emily "I'm so sorry i shouldn't have slapped her," i said with tears welling up in my eyes.

"Ali, its okay." Emily said as she pulled me in for a comforting warm hug. God, i love her.


	11. Chapter 11

Emily's POV:

Ali and I were still hugging when Paige drove out. I wasn't mad at Alison for slapping her. I was frustrated that paige wouldnt take no for an answer. "Ali, lets go inside." i said.

I could tell she was trying to fight back tears but i didnt say anything. "Okay." she whispered into my sweater. We walked in through the door, i knew my mom wasnt home so we went to the couch and Ali sat down, she seemed really sad. "What do you want to watch?" I asked, while flicking through channels.

"Em," she said finally letting her tears fall, "I dont know, I've been gone for 2 years. Just turn on something you like to watch."

"Hey, Ali, its okay." I said trying to comfort her, but she just started crying harder.

"Its not okay Emily," she said crying hard now, "My life was put on hold for 2 years, while everyone else's just carried on like nothing happened. I've been scared and lonely i've been running away from someone, but i dont even know who I should be running away from so i ran away from everyone, even you. I spent every day thinking about you and wishing you were with me. But you were here with Paige and our friends, going to school everyday and living a normal life. I mean i know A is attacking all of us but you have 3 friends that are going through it with you, i was alone. Em," she stared crying even harder, "I'm still in grade 10, you guys are graduating this year. I'll never get those 2 years of my life back. And what makes it even harder is everyone in this town wants to talk about it, people want to take pictures with me, I'm the dead girl thats not really dead. Why is it so amusing to people Emily?" it was breaking my heart to see her so venerable, she was always so strong i never really ever saw her cry till recently.

"Ali, look at me." i said lifting her chin. "my life didn't just carry on, i was devastated. Do you know how much crying i did? A lot. You were the first person i ever loved, losing you completely ruined me. Not only just the fact that i lost you, but for that whole year that you were missing, i worried about you and i just hoped you would one day just walk in the front door. Then they found your body and.." i trailed off "Ali i missed you every day you were gone, there was not one day were you didnt cross my mind. You were my first love and i'll never stop loving you, ever. and it breaks my heart to see you like this."

There was a slight smile on her lips but the tears were still falling. "I love you too Em." she said as she leaned in to kiss me.

Her lips are so soft and she was so gentle. God i cant believe i finally have her, i thought as i smiled into her mouth. "what?" she said giggling.

"nothing," i said giggling back. She looked at me with the most adorable blue eyes ever. "You're just too cute, and i'm just happy, I smile when im happy."

She leaned in and pecked my lips and then smiled and said "I love you so much Emily."

All i could do was smile and say "I love you too Ali. now I'll go make some popcorn and we'll watch some movies."

I started to walk toward the kitchen and she grabbed my arm and pulled me back to face her and said, "And cuddle?" she looked up at me with the most adorable puppy dog eyes i had ever seen.

"Sure Ali, we can cuddle all night long if you want." i said smiling and left to make some popcorn.


End file.
